Alcamp
by SVU101
Summary: Just a summer camping trip in high school...the chacters r not like the ones in da show!


East High, high school was having there last day at school before summer break. All students were sitting there not really listening to the teachers talking about things. Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Casey, Alex and Ryan(made him up too) were all best friends since the triple win. Casey had planned a camping trip. They were going to a camp for 2 months. The camp was called "Alpine Camp".

The bell rang and the six friends and the other students ran outside proclaiming their freedom for two and a half months.

"We're done! Another year is gone and I hope the next one will come as slowly as possible." Fin said as they were walking home.

The gang laughed as he said that. Since September he was counting down the days until school was over. They went there separate ways and went to go pack.

The next day they were all there waiting for the busses to leave. They were outside sitting on a brick wall with the other campers.

"This is too early for me." Fin said.

It was only 6:45AM and they were tired, but excited. Troy let out a yawn and looked at Olivia. She was sitting there reading a book. They all looked at her and sighed; she was always reading a book.

"You know the point of going on this trip was to hang out and all,Liv." Alex said.

"Yeah well I want to read", she said to Alex. The buss started loading and they climbed in. They got to Alpine around noon. By 12:30 everyone was sorted into their cabins and unpacked. Their were groups going around making new friends.

Olivia, Alex and Casey were walking over to the boys while Olivia was trying to get her book back from Alex.

"Oh come on please!" She begged.

"No." she said. Olivia gave up.

Two weeks passed and they were having a great time. They made new friends and the sun was shining. What could possible go wrong? The gang was swimming in the lake with other campers.

Alex and Casey were racing, while the others cheered the other girl on. Alex went under water, but didn't come up. Casey went back, but Alex came back up gasping for air. She swam over to Taylor who was closer. The gang swam up.

"Hey you ok?" Ryan asked. "There's a dead body down there", she said.

They told the staff and the staff told them not to tell anyone else and that they would take care of it. The gang sat around the camp fire under the moon. It neither hot nor cold. You should hear the crickets. The other campers were in bed sleeping.

"I still think we could investigate." Fin said.

"Fin we're only sixteen! Plus the staff said they would take care of it." Casey said.

"Yeah, but I don't see any cops out here! Do you?" Fin asked. Alex and Olivia walked down the dirt to the camp fire where her friends were talking.

"Hey where were you guys?" Elliot asked. They sat down on the logs and told them.

"We were friends with Katie the girl that Al found. The staff wanted to talk to us and all." Olivia said.

"I still think we should investigate." Alex said.

"Ugh that's what I said!" Fin said.

"Yeah, but we like Al's idea better than yours." Elliot said. "But…I'm not gonna say anything." Fin said to them. They talked a little more and went to bed. The next day Alex and Olivia were being questioned by the staff. The others sat and thought of a plan since they knew more than the staff and all.

Around 2:00 PM after lunch they all sat down by the rocks in the woods. Alex and Olivia had just come from the questioning.

"Ok so I was searching on the web and found out that three summers ago three girls were killed, but the killer was never caught because the police were never brought in." Ryan said to the group.

"Well than my plan is a go!" Fin said.

"Wait if there were three girls killed then maybe there'll be three more girls this year." Olivia said.

"Who worked here three years ago and still works here?"  
Casey asked no one in particular. They stayed silent for a while until some one spoke.

"Did anyone ever follow her or creep her out?" Troy asked. Alex and Olivia looked at each other.

"There was one staff member named Patrick. He's like 19 year's old. He asked her out like ten times, but she refused and she said he was mad. Other than that no one followed her or anything like that." Olivia said.

"Ok so how about Casey goes and talks to this Patrick guy and finds out things about him." Ryan said.

"One problem guys, he's 19 and three years ago he would have been our age!" Fin said.

"It's our only shot here, fin. Olivia we'll meet you here in one hour were gonna research the web." Ryan said.

"Wait I'll go with her." Olivia said. Casey and Olivia walked away from the rocks and went to find Patrick. The others went to go find information on the staff members that were here three years ago. About an hour later they all met up at the rocks again.

"Patrick left. He wasn't in his office, but we snooped around and found two files on his desk." Casey said.

"What were the names?" Alex asked.

"Katie and Kelly." Olivia said. "But there are supposed to be three." Troy said.

"Maybe he hasn't found his third victim yet." Fin said.

"Well there are only six members that still work here from three years ago." Ryan said.

"Zachary, Jake, Jason, Caitlyn, Michelle, and Joe." Casey said.

"Ok well we can cross Caitlyn and Michelle out because the three girls were raped." Alex said.

"Yeah, but Katie wasn't." Olivia said.

"Yeah well there not in the suspect list I mean they can barely even break a nail. Zac is like 39 years old and married. So we have Joe, Jake and Jason left." Elliot said.

"Um no cross Jake out he died like three weeks ago before camp started." Alex said.

"Then Jake and Jason." Ryan said.

"Ok well can we please resume tomorrow, its dinner time and then the girls and I have to go for our annual walk in the woods before dark", Casey said. After dinner the girls went for a walk while the guys went to hang out.

"In the woods it was quite. The sun was setting and the crickets were out. The sky was pink, purple and blue. Some stars were out. Branches broke as the girls stepped on them.

"Liv you really need to go ask him out. I mean he likes you too!" Alex bugged Olivia.

"Don't wanna. Plus how do you know he likes me too?" Olivia asked.

"Ugh! The way he looks at you when you're not looking at him!" Casey said. They talked and walked. Olivia looked around because she thought she heard a fourth pair of foot-steps. She looked at a moving figure deep in the woods. She realized that the person was dumping a body. Her eyes grew wide.

"Guys look at that guy. He's dumping a body." Olivia whispered to the girls. Casey saw where Olivia was pointing to.

"I'm gonna go back and get some one." Casey said and she took off running as fast as she could. Three minutes passed and the guy left. Olivia started walking towards the body. She felt some one grab her arm.

"What are you doing?" Alex said.

"Al, she could still be alive!" Olivia said. They walked towards the body making sure no one was there. When they got there they saw the girl and they realized it was Kelly.

"Oh my… is that…?" Alex asked Olivia.

"Yeah it is and we could've stopped him. Wait there's a note." Olivia said and she bent down and got the note, but before she could read it people were coming. She stuffed the note in her pocket.

"We're over here!" Alex shouted. Three staff members came running towards them with Casey. Olivia noticed Patrick was thee as well.

"You girls go back to you're cabin and don't mention this to anyone." Patrick said as they checked Kelly. The girls started to walk away.

"Like they did with the other dead girls." Olivia mumbled as she walked. When they got back to the camp site they went to the guy's cabin and told them everything.

"Well that's Kelly. He has one more victim and we're only in like three weeks of camp." Fin said.

"Yeah well we better get back to our cabin night guys." Casey said as they stood up. The girls left the cabin.

"I'm telling you man you better ask her out before we ask her out for you." Ryan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Elliot said as he fell asleep. When the girls got to their cabin they went to bed. Olivia woke up at noon. She sat up in her bed and noticed all the girls were gone. They were outside.

Olivia got up and pulled on a pair of short and tennis shoes and a blue t-shirt. She remembered the note and went to the pair of shorts she was wearing yesterday. She pulled out the note and read it.

_Olivia_

_Watch you're back, Lvi._

Olivia's heart stopped. Was she the next victim? She folded the note back up and put it in her pocket. She sat on her bed and took in deep breaths. She was shaking; finally she stopped and got up. She walked out into the hot sun. She saw the gang sitting at a table.

She ran over there saying hi to a couple of kids she knew. She tried to act normal, but how could she. She didn't want to tell any one about the note so she didn't mention it.

"Hey we were beginning to think you were dead." Casey said.

"Yeah well you didn't wake me up." Olivia said.

"I wanted to, but Elliot said you looked peaceful sleeping and he kicked us out of our own room." Alex said smiling.

"Thanks El." Olivia said. They were talking, but Gabriella wasn't really listening. She felt some one's eyes on her and she looked around. She saw Patrick staring her.

She smiled and waved to him and he returned her wave and he moved on to walking. She stared at him.

"Hel-lo! Liv." Ryan said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Don't call me that. I'll be right back." she said and ran off. "Since, when doesn't she like not being called Liv?" Fin asked. Elliot just stared at her running figure.

"Patrick!" Olivia yelled after him. She finally caught up to him.

"Hey Olivia, how are you after yesterday?" He asked her.

"I'm good, just a little creeped out. I mean do you guys know who did it?" She asked him.

"No not yet." He answered her.

"When you attended here three years ago wasn't there three other murders?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah there were. I better go now. Have a nice day now Liv", he said as he walked away. Olivia walked back to the group.

"What was that about?" Casey asked Olivia. "Nothing I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Olivia said and she walked off, thinking.

"What is wrong with her today?" Ryan asked. Everyone just nodded their heads. After dinner no one saw Olivia and they were getting worried because they hadn't seen her since this morning.

They were all in the girl's cabin. The door opened and in came Olivia. She went and sat on her bed. Her face looked like she was in deep thought and she was.

"Uh Liv?" Troy tried. "Same time, but in a different location…" she said to herself. The others looked at each other worriedly.

"Liv. Hello what are you talking about?" Casey asked her friend.

"It was the same time! That's it was the same time and he switched it backwards! The last one was the lake and the second one was the woods and the first one was by the rocks. So this time it's by the rocks." Olivia said. She got up and ran out of the cabin.

"What is going on with her?" fin asked. "Wait…she dropped something." Elliot said as he picked up the note.

"Watch you're back Liv." He read aloud.

"What?" fin said in confusion.

"Wait the killer could have sent that to her. That could explain the reasons why she's been off lately. Plus she was talking about a lake and the woods." Casey said. There was silence in the cabin.

"She went to get the killer!" Elliot said. He got up and ran out of the cabin to go look for Olivia.

Olivia had no idea what she was doing. She just got up and ran. The sky was foggy and it started to drizzle. The drizzle started to turn into heavy rain. The rain was warm.

Her feet pounded against the muddy ground as she ran to the gang's hang out at the rocks where the killer first victim was found three years ago.

Once Elliot got outside it was raining and the others came outside after him.

"Go get a staff member, just get someone!" Elliot said to Alex and Casey. They ran off in the direction of the staff member cabins.

Elliot started to run and Ryan and Fin followed him. Elliot didn't know where he was running, but he needed to find Olivia.

Olivia was finally there. She was out of breath and she looked around. A loud thunder ran through the sky.

She heard some one behind her and she turned around; it was Patrick, but he started to fall and Olivia ran out of the way. Patrick's body made a thump as it landed in the mud.

A knife stuck from behind his back. Olivia covered her mouth and tried not to scream. If Patrick wasn't the killer, then who was?

_A/N ok I wrote this for school and ll and that's wha I wrote if u want me to continue then I wll!_

7


End file.
